inheritance_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dekarta Arameri
Dekarta Arameri was the ruler of Sky, and the uncrowned king of the world. Through his daughter, Lady Kinneth, he was the maternal grandfather of Yeine Darr.The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms, Ch. 1 He reined for some 40 years before the The Gray Lady ordered him to abdocate his posititon to Trvil Arameri. He was the uncle of Relad and Scimina Arameri as well. Biography Early History Forty years prior to The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms, Dekarta made the choice that would set the novel’s events in motion. As part of the Arameri ritual of the succession, he sacrificed his wife Ygreth Arameri in order to become heir. He attempted to conceal this from their young daughter Kinneth Arameri, but she later learned the truth. Kinneth was loved dearly by Dekarta and for the longest time she was the undisputed hier to the Amn Empire when it would be her time to rule. Kinneth's Betrayal When Kinneth begins to court and eventually wed Lord Mineiyi, Dekarta was less than pleased seeing his beloved daughter marry herself away to someone he considered to be beneath an Arameri, a minor nobel in the backwater "barbarian" country of Darr. As punishment, and deincentive, Dekarta disowned Kinneth from the family and stripped her of her right to rule the Arameri. He hoped these actions would convince Kinneth to come back to him. Little did he know that Kinneth's actions were because she had discovered what he had done to his own wife all those years agon. The Race for Hier Afterward, Dekarta chose Relad Arameri and Scimina Arameri as his new heirs, forcing them into competition with each other. Some years later, when Kinneth died under mysterious circumstances, he suspected her daughter, and therefore summoned Yeine to Sky and forced her into the competition too. He later explains that she is in the running for the next ruler of the One Hundred Thousand Kingdoms along with her cousins Relad and Scimina Arameri. When asked why he would invite someone who almost certainly had no chance of winning he avoids the question though it is heavily implied he invited her because he thought it would be amusing and that he may be getting senile in his old age. He gives Yeine responsibility to rule over some of the kingdoms for herself. Otherwise he gives Yeine no special preference when it comes to the race to become his new Heir. As the entire populace of Sky anticipated, he selects Yeine to be the sacrifice of coronation day, revealing to her that she was going to die and be forced to choose either Relad or Scinima to become the future rulers of the world. Coronation Day and Death On the day Dekarta was to step down as the ruler of the world he bears witness to Yeine's surprising decision to name Relad Arameri as the new ruler of the world and he is just as stunned as the rest of the onlookers as just before Yeine could make her decision final, Viraine Arameri stabbed her in the back with a knife and killed her. Dekarta, understandably taken aback demands to know the meaning of the scrivener's actions. He was even more surprised when Bright Intempas emerged from the body of Viraine and explained that Yeine had been extremely close to reviving Enefa and freeing Nahadoth and the godlings back upon the mortal realm. Dekarta would then bear witness to the battle dialogue between Nahadoth and Intempas, realizing that his faith may have been mistaken and understadning mortals meant nothing to his god. He in injured when the two gods begin to fight each other, nearly dying in the process. When the fighting ends, he sees Relad laying dead and Scimina now the plaything of Nahadoth. Despite that he seems more concerned for the future of the world than for his own children. However whist she heals his injuring the reborn Yeine, the new Enefa also known as the Gray Lady, would tell him that while the world will indeed change that the best the Arameri can do is trying their best to prevent it. She then orders the old man to name Trvil as the next ruler of the Amn which Dekarta begrudgingly agrees to. The repairs Yeine did to him extended his life long enough to name Trvil as his successor and he would die soon after due to his old age. Appearance Dekarta was, in his final years, a sickly old man who's life was quickly coming to a close, a fact that was obvious to the likes of Scinima and Relad. However despite his age he still apparently managed to carry an aura that demanded respect. He also bore the symbol on his head that designated his rank as head of the family, allowing him to bend anyone to his will while answering to no one. Personality Dekarta, as far as Amn and Arameri are concerned, was a relatively kind individual. He dearly loved his wife, as he was unable to bring himself to kill her and instead she killed herself for his sake. He then loved his daughter above all else, naming her his heir immediatly after her conception. Even after he disowned her he hoped he would come back to her and even after her death he felt great sadness over her demise. Toward his enemies he was considered more merciful than most of his family as when he was executing the heretic, he offered the man a choice and even commended the man on his courage. When Yeine challenged him of his cruelty he mentions that Kinneth would not have shown any mercy at all. On his last days he showed great concern for the future of the world and he did not hate Yeine when she became a goddess and perhaps felt respect for her at the end. Notes and references Category:Characters in The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms Category:Arameri family Category:Male Category:Deceased